The Afterlife
by Aristania
Summary: The sequal to "All Returns to Silver Glass". Yue and Kero's meeting in the afterlife. Smut and fluff. Sue me, I wanted a happy ending so I bad I could taste it! Enjoy and please review!


I was re-reading my stories on Fanfiction today, and while looking through the reviews for

All Returns to Silver Glass, I found Gemini 24's review saying, and I quote, now for the adventures in soul society. That's what this is. A short, fluffy, one-shot follow up that will reveal Kero's feelings for Yue without all of the rape and death- because they're all ready dead. Enjoy! Also, **smut warning**!

CCS belongs to it's rightful owners, I only own the story line.

**The Afterlife**

The light started to dissipate as the two beings' opened their eyes after what felt like a long sleep. Looking around, one of the beings asked to no one in particular, "What happened?" "We died", answered his companion. Startled to hear another voice, the pale being turned around to find a tall blond with the most beautiful golden eyes. _"That's not right..."_ thought the first being.

"_He has red eyes..."_ Yue's thought process derailed as the vision of his sibling's crazed red eyes appeared, drowning him in memories better left forgotten.

"Kero...!" Yue hissed harshly, falling to his knees and clutching his head, on the verge of hyperventilating. Cerberus was on his knees at Yue's side instantly. "Shhh. It's all right. I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was doing, but I promise I'd never intentionally hurt you like that!" Cried Cerberus, holding tightly to the perturbed judge and slowly rocking him like a child. After a long moment of being held, Yue pushed away from his sibling's chest to stare into the other guardian's eyes, and gauge the truth to his words. Seeing no deception, Yue relaxed into the strong arms that held him to take in his surroundings.

They were in a large field of wildflowers. There were no other occupants in the field besides themselves and the sky over head was an unnatural shade of blue. Nothing stirred, and the air was heavy with the sweet aroma of the blooming flowers. "Aniki?" Yue whispered harshly, seemingly afraid to disturb the quiet peace of the field. "Yue..." Whispered Kero brokenly before starting again. "I know that after what I've done, I don't deserve your love, or friendship, or even any of your regard, but I..I love you so much... so much it hurts. Fei Wong preyed on that. I know it was no excuse to do what I did. To..." Cerberus choked up, and a sob worked it's way free of his throat seeing the drawn look on his beautiful brother's face. "To... hurt you like I did." He continued, because it was too painful to call the act what it really was... rape.

Yue looked away tearfully at his brother's painful admission. "Aniki", Yue whispered, softer now. "You did not need some mortal's help to win my love." Turning back to look tenderly in Cerberus' eyes, Yue placed his brother's large, calloused hand over the spot where his heart once lay. "It was all ready yours, It was always yours." Kero eyes brimmed with unshed tears at the heartfelt announcement. "I didn't want to forgive you, to love you so thoroughly, but I do. I think that I always will." Whispered Yue. "My heart, my body, and my soul are still yours, just as they've always been. I love you so much it hurts." Yue blushed, realizing that he had just quoted Cerberus' earlier sentiment. Smiling through his tears, Cerberus held his sibling tighter and planted a kiss on his snowy head, full of joy to know that his feelings were returned, even after his horrible fall from grace.

"Kero..." Yue purred sensuously, wriggling in his lap, and causing his member to harden and his loins to ache unbearably. Grabbing his sibling's hips, Kero hissed, "What are you doing...?" Yue smiled coyly- a direct contrast to his earlier tears- before saying, "You've yet to love me properly, and here you are claiming that your world revolves around me?! I want you to prove it. We're all alone. No Clow, no kids, no anyone. Please aniki? Replace the memory of my horrid first time with something good." Kero gasped. "I was your first?!" Yue rolled his eyes. _"Of course, he would only focus on THAT part of my __speech."_He thought. "Yes aniki, you were my first." Answered Yue exasperatedly. Kero looked ready to cry again, so Yue pulled his lips down for a fiery kiss. Taking control easily, Kero began laving Yue's lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Moaning, Yue allowed it with minimal fuss. Slipping his hands down Kero's chest, Yue was the first to realize that the pair had arrived unclothed. Purring happily at the convenience, Yue started tweaking bronzed nipples and toying his brother's highly aroused length.

Moaning in to Yue's mouth lustily, Kero slid his hands under perfectly rounded buttocks to cup the firm mounds of pale flesh. Squeezing Yue's ass appreciatively, Kero laughed when an embarrassed squeak issued forth from the moon guardian in his arms. Whispering seductively into a cherry red ear, Kero said, "You fit so perfectly in my hands. I am ready, are you?" Yue nodded against his larger sibling's thick shoulder and bit his lip as Cerberus used the fluid leaking from his member to gently enter him. As Yue's passage began to relax around the invading digit, Kero deemed the use of more fingers necessary and began to gently scissor two, then three thick digits in the writhing passage. Moaning wantonly, Yue urged Kero to enter him. Seeing the raw desire in his sibling's eyes had Kero nearly undone even before he had had the chance to sheath himself in the moon being's tight heat.

Lubricating his length with their mixed seed, Kero gently pushed into Yue's body, slowing to a halt when necessary until he was pressed deep inside of his brother. Panting raggedly and mewing deliriously with pleasure, Yue urged Kero to move and move he did. Breathing harshly, Kero lay Yue flat on his back as he rammed into the tight heat engulfing his shaft over and over again until they were both a mess of wild hair, flushed skin, and kiss swollen lips. "Cer...ber...us...!" Yue moaned as his eyes rolled back and his completion hit him full on, the moon being's gripping channel milking his lover for all he was worth.

Laying sated in the sweet smelling grass of the field, Kero sighed contentedly as he held his seemingly asleep sibling in his arms. "I love you", he whispered to Yue's tangled crown of hair. Smiling drowsily, Yue whispered back, "I know. You are my brother, my protector, my teacher, my lover, and you'll always be my best friend." Tears began to stream unbidden down his face as Kero smiled happily. Curled together in the tall grasses and swaying flowers of the afterlife, the two brothers slept until it was their time to be reborn into new forms.

When they met again, their was no reunion more sweet than that of the star crossed lovers no more, for they were now free to love unhindered and safe in the knowledge that they would always have each other.


End file.
